Mine
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: He's fallen in love, will he be able to make the first move or live the rest of his life yearning?


**Mine**

**Sadly, I own no part of these men. Thanks Vince**

He wasn't sure when it happened but it had happened. He'd fallen in love. Maybe it was back in OVW or perhaps during their Ironman match. The man didn't know and honestly it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was in love with his friend and it was unrequited. Wait, he shouldn't think so negatively. It can't be unrequited if the other person doesn't know right? Of course they can't reciprocate if they are unaware. That justification made him feel somewhat better

"Hey man." He jumped. Had he been caught staring?

"Hey."

"Me and the guys are going out for drinks and I'm extending the invitation to you. Coming?"

"No. I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just go back to the hotel and pass out."

"Okay. Well if you change your mind just text me and I'll let you know where we are."

"Thanks."

"You got it." After getting his stuff together he went back to the hotel, had a long shower then proceeded to do what he'd said he would do which was pass out. Just his luck though, sleep never came. What he did get though were thoughts of what his dream lover was doing at the moment. Was he enjoying himself? Had he picked up someone to take back to his room for the night? God, he hoped it wasn't that. Their rooms were right next door to each other and, as he'd learned; lover boy likes his companions quite loud and vocal during his trysts. Suddenly he was snapped out of his self-induced torture by the slam of a door. _His_ door. He waited a while and listened to see if he'd brought anyone back with him. So far so good. It was silent. He breathed a sigh of relief and then pulled himself from the bed, slipped on a pair of sneakers and left his room. Enough was enough

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He gave his back as he walked back into the room

"Um, I," Damn it

"You what? Spit it out so I can go to bed." It was now or never. Thrusting himself forward he grabbed the man by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. He thought about stopping when the man resisted but was given a confidence boost when he started to kiss back. Without any prompting from his brain, one of his hands started to trail down the man's side and he pulled back

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay but that doesn't answer my question."

"I, I don't know. I'll just go back to my room. I'm really sorry." He made his way to the door and had it opened a crack before a hand reached out and slammed it shut

"You're not just going to come to my room, kiss me the way you did then apologize and leave. That doesn't work for me."

"Look, I said that I was sorry."

"I heard what you said but I'm looking for an explanation not an apology."

"I don't know what to say." He shifted from one foot to the other

"Go sit down." He took a seat on the bed and waited for him to come back from the bathroom. When he returned he took a seat next to him. "Come up with anything yet?"

"Nothing that won't embarrass me more than I am already…why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm waiting. If you're already embarrassed then just tell me."

"I feel things for you." He laughed

"You feel things for me?"

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry. That statement just caught me off-guard."

"I didn't have time to rehearse."

"What do you want from me then?"

"What I want I can't have so let's not go there. I'm going back to my room."

"Sit your ass down and tell me what you want from me." They were both getting frustrated

"Honestly? I want you to make me yours but I know," Suddenly a pair of lips were on his. Kissing him and making him warm all over. Kissing any thoughts from his head. Then the lips were gone

"I can do that. I've wanted to do that for so long."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I want you to be mine Randy. I'd love nothing more than to lay claim to your body. Kiss you all over and mark your body so that everyone knows you belong to me." He whimpered as John's lips brushed his. "Tell me."

"Tell you what John." He said in a hushed whisper. He would tell the man anything he wanted to hear just to have those lips on his again

"Tell me that it's okay for me to do that. That's its okay for me to love and worship your body. Make love to you all night, fall asleep then wake up in the morning and do it again." Randy nodded against John's forehead

"I want you to do all of that and more." John took the younger man's hand and brought it to his chest. Randy could feel his rapid heartbeat. It was beating as fast if not faster than his

"I can give you more." John said leaning back on the bed and pulling Randy on top of him. "I'm yours, baby. We'll do this how you want." Randy had imagined this so many times. What he would say. How he would look. The things he would do to John and the things he would let John do to him. Oh, all of those wonderful things. And now that the time was here he was drawing a complete blank. "Randy?"

"I never thought that this would actually happen." John smiled softly as he sat up

"May I?" He said tugging at the hem of Randy's shirt. Instinctively Randy lifted his arms letting John pull the shirt over his head. He kissed him once the shirt had been tossed to the floor. He kissed him thoroughly and Randy had never been kissed like that. He wanted to stay that way forever. Randy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt John's warm tongue loving his nipples. He focused on the left one and Randy held his head in place not wanting him to ever move but eventually he did. Rolling them over John laid Randy on his back

"May I?" John asked with his hands poised at the waistband of Randy's shorts. He nodded. John removed just the shorts leaving Randy clad in his tight black briefs

"Can you," He stopped and John looked up at him

"Whatever it is I will do."

"I want to see you. Take your shirt off, please." He sat up and made a show of removing his shirt much to Randy's delight. John wanted Randy to feel every bit of love that he had for him so he began to kiss every inch of his exposed skin, twice in some places. John thought that being in the ring was a high for him but watching Randy writhe and whimper beneath him, knowing that he was the cause of it, made him feel euphoric. He kissed Randy's inner thigh and nuzzled his straining cock with his nose, breathing in the musky scent

"May I?" He said hooking his fingers in the waistband of the briefs

"Yes, please." Randy said almost begging. John rid him of the cumbersome underwear but denied himself of what he really wanted. Instead he started to suck on the sensitive skin just below his hip bone

"John…"

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving a mark?"

"Yes. Because you're mine from this night forward. Forever."

"Can you, can you touch me John? I need you to touch me." John smiled at his tentativeness. Since he hadn't been specific John lowered his head and licked at the precum that was steadily leaking from Randy's cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and applied light suction and that caused Randy to buck his hips. He wanted John to take all of him. He licked the underside and all the way past the base stopping at the tight pucker and then licking back up to the mushroom tip. John sat back on his haunches and brought his hands to his shorts

"May I?"

"I'd like to if you don't mind." John moved his hands and watched as Randy worked the belt loose along with the button and zipper of his jean shorts but never breaking eye contact with him. John slipped out of his shorts opting to leave his boxer briefs on. He would need them to help stop him from just throwing Randy's legs over his shoulders and drilling away at him. John was about to suck two of his fingers into his mouth when Randy brought his own fingers up and started to suck on them. John watched him suck the fingers in and out all while twisting them and putting on a show. Slowly he trailed the fingers down his body and to his entrance then stuck them in. John watched with rapt attention as Randy started to get himself off using just his fingers. He tore his boxer briefs off then knelt down to get a better look at the fingers bringing Randy so much pleasure. He watched as a third finger was inserted. Not being able to stand anymore, John flicked his tongue out and started licking and sucking Randy's hole

"Oh my god John!" Lost in what John was doing Randy let his fingers slip out and allowed John to continue his ministrations. "Oh god, now John, now, please." John would never deny a begging Randy. He kissed his way up to Randy's mouth giving him a slow and sensual kiss. Both men moaning into it. John lifted Randy's arms above his head virtually pinning him to the bed

"May I officially make you mine?" Randy nodded, his eyes glazed over with lust and want. John slipped inside the stretched hole as he intertwined their fingers. Randy's back arched off the bed as John rocked his hips slowly trying to make himself last. He used long and steady strokes until Randy wrapped his legs around his waist silently asking him to go deeper

"Is that what you want Ran?"

"Yes. Own me Johnny." John released one hand and brought it under Randy's hips lifting him higher. "John! Yes, yes, yes…right there." John continued to drill the younger man into the mattress. "Don't stop please." When he felt Randy stiffen briefly underneath him John knew that he had found the spot he was looking for. He committed this particular angle to memory. Randy started to pant as his free hand clawed at John's back

"I'm going to cum Johnny." Music to John's ears since he knew he wouldn't last much longer. John felt the hot cum shoot out and cover both their stomachs. The thought of him being able to make Randy orgasm without touching him proved to be too much and he came hard and deep inside of him. Once his breathing returned to somewhere near normal John pulled out and rolled next to Randy. Randy started to laugh and John looked over at him

"What?"

"Now I totally understand why the people you brought back to your room were always so loud."

"You heard that?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not making the first move and having you wait so long." John found an article of clothing on the floor and wiped them off

"I'll accept your apology since you know you were wrong." John laughed. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, was this all? Is there an us or are we going to wake up in the morning and act as if this never happened?" John rolled to his side to look at Randy

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course that's not what I want."

"Good because I don't either. I meant all of what I said."

"So we're together?"

"Together as together can be. You're all mine Randy Orton."

"All yours huh?"

"All mine."

The End


End file.
